1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of capacitive sensors.
2. Related Art
Capacitive sensing devices for detecting the position of a hand are commonly used in touch screens. A touchscreen panel comprises an insulator such as glass, which is coated with a transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide (ITO). As the human body is also an electrical conductor, touching the surface of the screen results in a distortion of the screen's electrostatic field, measurable as a change in capacitance. Different technologies may be used to determine the location of the touch. The location is then sent to a controller for processing.